One issue in WLANs is efficient use of the wireless medium. Users of the wireless medium often demand faster response times and greater bandwidth for their applications. Moreover, the wireless medium may be shared by more than one wireless device. Often a master station or device may allocate the resources of the wireless medium for other wireless devices. Additionally, the wireless medium may be shared by wireless devices that operate different wireless communication protocols.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, efficiently signaling the allocation of the wireless medium.